In Your Hold
by sasusaku133
Summary: Matt...?" "Y... yeah?" "Did you hear that?" "Yeah..." MelloXMatt Matt and Mello are dared to spend a night in a haunted house... What would happen if it actually turned out to be haunted? Rated T. Possibly M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Death Note fic, but the is the first I have actually posted. I really hope you enjoy this. Whether you do or not, please review. It would really be appreciated. If you choose to review, please don't be afraid to include what needs to be improved in your feedback. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Well, anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Death Note. If I did, I'd make little clones of Mikami pop up in the manga and anime saying "Sakujo" randomly. I'd also make Wammy's House the main focus.

CHAPTER 1

Mello layed there in his bed, staring at the clock on the wall. The time moved from 2:54 am to 2:55. He couldn't sleep. Near had dared Matt and Mello to spend a night in the house at the end of the street near Wammy's... the house that people claimed to be haunted. The night they were to stay over was he next night. And believe it or not, Mello was terrified. Of course, he would never admit that.

"Mello..."

Said blonde snapped out of his daze and hung his head over the edge of the top bunk of the bunk bed he shared. He looked at Matt upside down, his hair hanging loose below him. "You're still awake?"

"I can't sleep. I'm not tired. I didn't really expect you to still be awake, though."

Lightning crashed down to the ground, sending a temporary flash of light in their room, causing Mello to lose his balamce and fall off the bunk.

"Mel!" Matt jumped up and caught the slightly frightened boy before he hit the ground.

"Thanks..." He muttered as he got up and sat on the red-head's bed.

Matt plopped down beside Mello and felt his forehead. "You don't look so good... you okay?"

"Fine," He gently pushed Matt's hand away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

The two roommates both jumped up. "Linda!" They ran out of their bedroom door, knowing their female friend's voice anywhere.

"Don't touch me!" The young girl shrieked as she pushed away one of the guys crowding around her. The 'bullies' knew that they were less likely to get caught if they attacked their prey in the night.

Another teenage boy pushed her into the wall, holding her up. He smirked and smashed his lips onto her own by force.

"GAH!" The boy crashed down to the ground after being kicked in the side by a certain blonde.

"You'll fucking pay for that..." Mello hissed in a dangerous tone.

Matt helped Linda regain her composure and told her to go back to his room. "We'll meet you there! GO!"

As soon as Linda left, Mello and Matt started to beat the guys that violated their friend. After about 10 minutes, they opened the door to their room and walked in, seeing Linda sitting politely on Matt's bed.

"Linda! Are you okay?" The gamer asked in a worried tone.

Linda nodded and thanked the two. "I guess I better get back to my room..."

"We'll walk you there," Mello offered, since Linda's room was at the other side of the orphanage.

The three walked out of their room and soon were standing outside of the female's room. Linda thank Mello and Matt again and hugged them both before quietly entering her room.

Once again in their own room, the blonde and the red-head had finally been able to fall asleep, even though the morning had almost arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, what's up? I have a realy bad headache right now, so please don't blame me if this chapter isn't that great. Usually, when I right stories, the chapters get longer and the story progresses. Oh, man... my head hurts... oh well! R&R please!

Disclaimer: Let me ask you a serious question. If I owned Death Note, would I seriously be writing fanfiction? No? Exactly.

CHAPTER 1

Mello's POV

_I screamed as the thing came closer to Matt and I. Matt grabbed my hand, for he was terrified as well. The 'thing' bared his long fangs and claws and let out a low growl. Matt gripped my hand tighter and dashed towards the door, dragging me behind him. _

_But he was too late. _

_The 'thing' grabbed me by the waist and was about to dig one of fangs into my body. I stayed still, frozen in shock._

_"MIHAEL!" Matt started crying silently, then he looked up at the 'thing'. "TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE! LET HIM GO!"_

_"Matt, no!" I yelled back at him._

_The 'thing' dropped me to the ground and stalked over to Matt. As soon as it reached him, it ripped straight through his flesh with a sharp claw._

_"MAIL!" I broke down on the ground, crying my eyes out as blood seeped from Matt's lifeless body. "Mail..."_

"Mel?! Mel!"

I opened my eyes and gasped, not able to breathe properly. As soon as I saw Matt, I lunged forward and enclosed him in a tight hug, trying not to cry.

"It's okay now," The red-head said in a soothing voice. He hugged me back and ran his hand through my hair. "Are you gonna be alright?"

I pulled away from the hug and nodded, wiping the tears from my watery eyes.

"Hey, guess what," Matt said with a small smile. "I hear L's coming today!"

"What?! Really?!" A smile started to grow on my face as well.

Matt nodded. "He might even be here already."

"Let's go check! Hurry up, Matt!" I jumped down from the top bunk and landed on the ground with a thud.

Matt rushed down the ladder after me, laughing at my carelessness. We both ran out of our room in our pyjamas, running straight towards the kitchen for our group.

Wammy's House was split into groups for things like activities and what-not. Since this wasn't a very large orphanage... in fact, it had a rather small amount of kids despite the huge building... well, each group had their own floor of the building.

My group consisted of myself, Matt, that albino jerk, and Linda.

Matt and I burst into the kitchen and saw someone cooking over the stove. He turned around and smiled at us, taking off his apron and spreading out his arms.

"L!" We both yelled in unison. We ran and jumped into L's arms. We knew that he's be there. Our group was obviously his favourite.

L laughed and hugged us back. "Mail! Mihael!" He had always used our real names... no reason why he did that. He broke the hug and ruffled my hair and Matt's as well. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

Linda groggily opened the door to the kitchen and walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Ah, Linda!"

Linda quickly looked up and smiled. "L!" She ran up to him and jumped on him, making him hold her light frame in his arms.

L put her down and asked her to set the table, which she did right away.

"Good morning, L," Near said politely as he, too, entered the small kitchen.

"Good morning, Nate."

I glared at Near. '_What a freak_...'

Near ignored me and helped Linda set the table. L put his apron back on and started to flip the pancakes in the air. "Mihael, would you mind getting the syrup from the fridge? And before you ask, yes. You can use chocolate syrup if you wish."

I smiled and ran to the fridge, opening it and grabbing two bottles of syrup. One maple, one chocolate.

"Mail, could you grab the beverages, please?"

"Of course." Matt waited for me to move away from the fridge, the started looking for morning-appropriate beverages. He pulled out some apple juice, orange juice and a jug of milk. I wasn't totally sure how he managed to carry all that to the table.

As soon as we had all sat down at the table, L served the pancakes. Two each. He took a seat, in his usual odd position, in the chair in between Near and I.

I grabbed the chocolate syrup and practically drowned my pancakes in it. Linda made a disgusted face and Matt grabbed it from my hand.

"I won't let you get sick from this stuff," He put it at the other end of the table, out of my reach.

------------------------------------------------------------

L, Near, Linda, Matt and I sat in the small living room after breakfast. L was perched atop of the single chair. Linda and Near were sitting on the couch, Near sitting in his stupid position. Matt and I were on the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"I have good news, and bad news..." L said. We all looked at him curiously. "The good news is, I know who Kira is and I know his name..." We all smile and started talking until L silenced us so he could continue. "The bad news is..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got two reviews, so thank you. Just because I recieved those two reviews, I'm going to continue this story. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I hate these stupid disclaimer things. I obviously don't own Death Note...

CHAPTER 3

[narrarator's POV

The young geniusses took a deep breath as they waited for L to give them the bad news.

"The bad news is..." L said. "He knows who I am and there is an 84 That he knows my real name..."

"What?!" Mello jumped up from the floor. "But then... he might..."

"I know."

"No!" Mello ran over to the oldest is the room and hugged him tightly, almost making him lose his balance.

"It's okay, Mihael," L said softly. "I still have you guys to take after me if I die."

The blonde than spun around to face his rival and pointed at him, glaring. "Then I'm gonna have to kick your ass so I can be first and become the next L... M!"

"As if," Near muttered.

"Wha... you..." Mello hissed.

"Guys, settle down, please," L said quietly.

Matt, still sitting, reached up and grabbed Mello's hand, pulling him back down beside him.

Said blonde blush unnoticably and quickly sat down again.

"Linda!! LIIIINNDDDDDAAAA!!" Some voices called out through the hall, followed by some laughter.

A small squeal slipped from Linda's mouth as she heard the boys that kept bullying her approach. She jumped up and hid behind L's chair.

"Let's go talk to them, shall we?" L asked as he looked over his chair at Linda. Linda shook her head, so L grabbed her hand and guided her to the door.

L opened the door as the boys were walking past, Linda behind him. "Excuse me, but I heard that you were bothering Linda."

"Oh... uhh... L!" The leader of the pack stuttered, turning his gaze from Linda to L.

"Never again," The black-haired man said in a lower voice.

"Y... yes, sir!" The group ran off before L could say anymore.

L slammed the door behind them and muttered something about rude children. He then laughed as he said, "They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you, L!" The young girl hugged her idol.

The Mello remembered. He remember what he and his partner in crime had to do that night. His face went pale as he took a deep breath.

"Mel?" Matt said as he saw the blonde's go pale. "What's wro... oh. You're nervous about tonight, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Mello blurted out quickly. He grabbed a chocolate bar from his pocket and unwrapped the foil wrapper. He took a large bite of it, chewing quickly.

"Is little barbie afraid?" Near asked with a smirk, knowing that would piss him off.

Mello jumped up and was holding Near by his collar in under a second. "I dare you to say that again, you little albino bastard!"

"Mihael, please settle down. And Nate, apologize," L ordered, remaining calm.

Mello sighed in frustration as he dropped the white-haired boy and sat back down beside his friend.

Near mumbled a small apology under his breath.

Linda giggled quietly and shook her head. "Men..."

Just then, everyone else in the room, even L, glared at her for a brief second before turning away again.

_Ring! Ring!_

L reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly flipped it open and held it above his ear. "Hello? Oh, Matsuda... yes... I'm at Wammy's... is this absolutely neccesary? ... ... I understand... I'll be right there..." L hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm afraid I must take my leave," the older man said as he stood up.

"Bye, L!" Linda was the first to latch onto him in a hug. She was quickly followed by the other three.

"Later," L said with a wave as he exited the living room.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was fun to write! I always enjoy writing about the Wammy children doing random stuff... Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note. DO NOT! I hate writing these disclaimers...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had quickly approached and Mello and Matt were now standing outside of the house that was declared 'haunted'. The cool breeze blew past them as they stood there in silence for a moment.

"You ready?" Matt said quietly. He looked over at Mello, who's expression was unreadable.

"Y... yeah."

Matt opened the old door and stepped inside, his blonde friend close behind. The door swung shut quickly after they entered, making Mello jump a bit.

"Mello, if you're afraid, you can just tell me. I'm afraid, too."

Said blonde shook his head and ran his hand along the dark wall. His hand felt a bump on the wall, meaning that Mello had found the light switch. He flicked the switch upward and the chandelier above them started to emit light for a brief second before going off again.

Mello cursed under his breath as he pulled a flashlight from the backpack he had brought with him. He pushed the on button and a dull light hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Gah!" Matt screamed as he fell backwards.

"Matt!" Mello ran over to his partner and pulled him up. "You okay?"

"Thanks," He laughed sheepishly. "Just a spider. Let's go find a place to set up our sleeping bags."

They wandered into what appeared to be a living room. There was an old, torn up couch on one side and a dusty coffee table in the centre of the room. Matt pushed the table over so there was enough room for him to lay down both sleeping bags.

As the boys were setting up their stuff, a small sound that resembled a cough was heard from the vent on the wall.

"Did... did you hear that...?" Matt asked, looking over at Mello.

Mello just sat there, staring at the vent. He then nodded and sat down on his sleeping bag. "I'd rather not know what that was."

Matt started pacing around the room, obviously starting to get a little more nervous. He reached into his pockets and grabbed his pack of smokes, putting one in his mouth and lighting it.

"Matt! How long have you been smoking?!" Mello said loudly as he saw the red-head smoke for the first time.

Matt approached Mello and plopped down beside him. "I only smoke when I'm stressed..."

"You're way too young..."

They stayed silent for a while until they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. Mello shrieked and grabbed Matt's arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Matt's POV**

Mello grabbed my arm as we heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. I stood up and Mello let go of me, quickly standing up as well.

"Let's go check it out," My voice trembled a bit, although I was trying to sound brave.

"What? No! Are you crazy?!"

"Probably," A walked towards the wooden stairs and stepped onto the first one. Mello quickly ran after me, saying something about how he wasn't going to let me go up there alone. We climbed to the top of the staircase slowly, the boards creaking beneath our feet.

Then Mello's scream rang loudly in my ears. I quickly spun around and looked at where Mello was. Keyword, _was_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Umm... haha... yeeaaahh... errr... ummm... please review!


End file.
